There are many types of damping systems, and many constrained layer damping methods amongst them; however, all existing methods have some disadvantages when trying to damp a beam from the inside. As disclosed in the before-mentioned copending application, the process of replication can be used to overcome many of the difficulties associated with placing a damper on the inside of a structure. In some applications, however, wrapping tubes and placing them on the inside of a hollow structure, can introduce a problem in the weight of the material required on the inside of the hollow beam one may wish to damp, and also certain disadvantages in the use of multiple inner damper beams. The present invention is directed to eliminating such weight and multiple inner beam requirements for damping applications concerned with these factors.